1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap fastener of synthetic resin for use on garments.
2. Prior Art
Various snap fasteners are known which comprise male and female members of synthetic resin staked on garment pieces by rivets of synthetic resin. The male and female members as thus attached tend to suffer from unwanted angular plan with respect to the rivets during use since the rivets as staked by cold forming cannot secure the male and female members with a sufficient amount of force comparable with that given by staked metal members. Another source of such backlashes is dimensional errors made during the fabrication of the male and female members and the rivets. The snap fastener with the backlashes is liable to rotate with respect to the garment pieces, a condition which is disadvantageous particularly where a directional decorative pattern is marked on the heads of the rivets. One solution to such a problem would be to insert rivet shanks of a larger diameter forcibly into holes of a smaller diameter in the male and female members to retain the rivets frictionally on the male and female members. However, forced insertion of the rivet shanks into the holes in the male and female members could crack the latter in the process of assembly, and the assembled snap fastener would be broken apart or become useless in a short period of time.